1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tampon removal devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tampon removal device having one or more attributes besides the ability of a normal tampon removal device. The one or more attributes are achieved by the inclusion in the tampon removal device of one or more of: a malodor counteractant, a perfume, a medicine, a lubricant and/or moisturizer, an anti-bacterial, a visual stimulator, a ply modification, a polymer modification, or a surface modification.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tampon or tampon pledget has a string for removal of a tampon after use. The string is normally made of a single ply or multiple plies of yarn. Generally, the tampon string is only used by a user to remove the pledget from the body.
There is a need to have a tampon string absorb or indicate when the pledget has absorbed body fluids, such as, menstrual fluid from the vagina.
There is a need for a tampon string that has other properties and therefore benefits to the user.